Formulations of various types, including standard emulsions, suspensions, dispersions and dusts have been developed for delivery of biologically active components on animals and plants for control of insects and weeds. For ecological reasons, liquid, sprayable formulations are most sought after. However, many highly active and desirable aza compounds are totally unstable in water and hydrolyze to inactive metabolites. The high reactivity of Amitraz and sulfonyl urea are cases in point.
Accordingly, the use of these valuable chemicals has been limited to dusts or solutions employing expensive hydrophobic solvents or solvent mixtures. In the search for water stabilized Amitraz concentrate formulations, the use of 1,5-di(2,6-diisopropylphenyl) carbodiimide and or dicyclohexyl carbodiimide have shown some stabilizing affect (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,137). However, upon dilution of the concentrate with water in amounts useful for spraying or "pour on" solutions, a significant amount of inactive metabolites are formed; hence, economical use of these active ingredients in a water base is not achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a stabilized, water based miniemulsion of a hydrolyzable, biologically active aza compound which can be stored for extended periods without degradation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aqueous solution of a concentrate containing a high load of the hydrolyzable aza compound.
Still another object is to provide a water solution containing stabilized aza compounds which employ biodegradable and environmentally safe carriers.
Yet another object concerns the preparation of a non-aqueous concentrate of the said hydrolyzable compound which has unique properties and produces miniemulsions of improved efficacy.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.